roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Duel at Fisk Tower
: "I want to make this city a better place, which means foolish children like yourself need to be put down!" : ― Kingpin The Duel at Fisk Tower was a confrontation between Spider-Man and Wilson Fisk following the latter's attempt to sell leftover Chitauri weaponry. Background intercepts the deal]] One morning before school, Peter Parker headed out into the neighbourhood for a quick patrol and came across an illegal arms deal at the Queens Loading Bay. Intercepting the deal, Spider-Man mocked the dealer for not being dedicated to his job as he was using his mobile device, and attempted to web the henchmen down, but was able to catch up to them in time and they made their escape. Disappointed that they got away with the weapons, Spider-Man caught the dealer as he tried to escape and demanded answers. The dealer gave him the location of Fisk Tower in Upper Manhattan and the name of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin. Duel at Fisk Tower A Bug in the System is informed of Spider-Man's activities]] Learning that Spider-Man was onto him, Wilson Fisk had his forces mobilised, planning to eradicate the masked vigilante before he could get in the way of business. With the weight of Daredevil already on his shoulders, Fisk decided that he would be ruthless and take no chances with Spider-Man. Immediately after the arms deal Spider-Man almost prevented, one of Fisk's men approached him. Kingpin questioned why the deal was almost botched and his henchman informed him of the vigilante in Queens known as Spider-Man. meets the Kingpin]] Later that day, Spider-Man travelled from Queens to Fisk Tower in Manhattan. Kingpin introduced himself to the wall crawler, noting that he had been expecting him, and laid out his plans for making New York a safer place. Parker objected, understanding that Chitauri-based weaponry was far too dangerous to be left out on the street, and lunged towards the Kingpin for a fierce duel. Fisk accepted Spider-Man's challenge and called out his men. Despite being armed with the Chitauri weapons manufactured by Phineas Mason prior to Adrian Toomes' arrest, Fisk's henchmen were easily defeated by Spider-Man. Defeat of Wilson Fisk and Kingpin engage in physical combat]] Enraged, Fisk decided to engage in one-on-one combat himself against Parker. Spider-Man and Kingpin had a lengthy, violent duel throughout Fisk Tower's boardroom and offices, landing both heavy punches on each other. Almost worn down, Parker simply webbed Fisk completely to the ground, and told him that the cops will be here shortly. Fisk laughed at his supposed defeat, and reminded Parker that without a warrant or physical proof that he was involved with the criminal activities at the port in Queens, the New York City Police Department aren't allowed to mobilise their forces and storm his building, let alone arrest him. Unaware of this prior, but still seeming confident, Parker told Fisk that he'll work something out. Spider-Man left the office, leaving Kingpin webbed to the floor. Aftermath About two hours later, Spider-Man's webbing dissolved and Fisk was finally able to escape from his synthetic prison. Originally planning to have his men hunt Spider-Man down, Kingpin decided to keep his conflict with Parker a secret. Fisk ultimately began keeping tabs on the vigilante's activities, noting he was an occasional asset to the Avengers and even an ally of his archnemesis Daredevil. This was just the beginning of their rivalry as unbeknown to Fisk, he and Spider-Man were about to become long-time enemies.Category:Events